Unforgetable
by Ryuuen Chou
Summary: Sometimes a single night can change your entire way of thinking. Sometimes simple words can change your entire life. (ZabuzaHaku, one-shot)


Unforgetable By Ryuuen  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, mature themes, Nicer!Zabuza, implied yaoi. Oh, and shotakon. It is shotakon if Haku is involved, isn't it?  
  
Pairing: Zabuza/Haku  
  
A/N: Written to the strains of my sixth anime mix CD, and especially to the songs "Kasenai Tsumi" from Full Metal Alchemist and "Morning Glory" from Final Fantasy X-2. Have fun with this. It's a little different from my usual style. Oh, yes, and Haku is about.. I'll give it fourteen.. in this. Somewhere around there. Since he was about fifteen when he entered the series. Please read and review.  
  
Quote of the Fic: "Don't try to look so wise. Don't cry 'cause you're so all right. Don't drive your faiths or fears, 'cause you will hate yourself in the end..." -- "Wind", from Naruto  
  
UN~FOR~GET~A~BLE  
  
His arm over the pale, naked back, hand curled loosely in the silk sheet that was all that kept them both from complete exposure. The sheet felt cool in his hand, the flesh against his arm almost too hot. He smiled indulgently at the smaller form covered to the waist in the sheet, who lay beside him and smiled in his sleep as though there were nowhere in the world he would rather be than right where he was, lying in a bed naked with his teacher and master. He would let him sleep in that day. He had more than earned it, after all, the prior night, or so Momochi Zabuza reasoned. He was a very strict teacher in the usual sense, but from now on he had a feeling that the usual sense had gone out the window last night.  
  
He shook his head then, to clear it, trying to drive the memories from his mind; but he couldn't. He also couldn't shake the small pang of guilt from his normally clear mind, no matter how hard he tried, because he had taken something precious from his young student, without a thought to the consequences, and there was no going back. There was also the matter of the words that were spoken once it was all over. After everything was done, something was said. Something he could not get past. No matter how many times he tried to erase it from his brain, he could not. And they repeated themselves in his brain so much he thought he may go mad. And it was very, very hard to say anything to get Momochi Zabuza to think like that. But those words... those words that Haku had said, then...  
  
'Zabuza-san...'  
  
He couldn't get them out of his head, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
'Zabuza-san... atashi ga...'  
  
He shook his head again, pushing the words to the back of his mind with as much force as he could muster, which was considerable, until they were barely a whisper, like someone speaking without a voice just beside his ear. He looked again at his sleeping charge, the dark hair undone from it's usual bun, long strands contrasting as sharply with the white sheets as it did to the boy's pale skin. Haku's lips, the color of palest pink rose, curved into a small smile even in his sleep, chocolate eyes for the moment closed. He looked beautiful, peaceful and pale, lying almost as though dead, lying on his stomach, one hand resting lightly by Zabuza's ear, as though to be sure that he wasn't going to leave, the other holding the white sheet in a grasp loosened by sleep. He had lay in that exact position as soon as they had finished the previous night; he hadn't moved at all in his sleep. Of course, that kind of discipline was expected of a ninja of his skill and discipline, but it was still a little surprising. Zabuza realized that it may have been Haku's unspoken fear of being left alone that had caused him to stay just so, just close enough to him that if he moved to leave, he would be woken. This brought a surprising, sudden pang of sadness to the missing-nin, which caused the words from before to bring themselves to the surface once more, as he reflected that he did not want to ever leave Haku alone again..  
  
'Zabuza-san... atashi ga aishite'ru desu...'  
  
Just those words. Just that.. 'Zabuza-san... I love you.' It was enough to bring the mist ninja to a sudden stop, to make him wonder, and ponder, and think about something he had never thought about before: love. He knew that he cared about Haku, in some way, or else he wouldn't have kept him with him for this long - that was the kind of person he was. He knew that he had plans of some importance for his young protege. But love had never entered the picture. Haku was his companion, his student, and, somehow, somewhere along the lines, he had also become a friend. But love? He had never even thought about it. Thus he had told Haku to go to sleep then, trying to ignore the slight, nearly-concealed look of hurt that entered into the psuedo-hunter-nin's expression when his sentiment was not returned. And he had tried thinking about it. He had contemplated telling Haku that there were other people more worthy of his caring than he was, that he only felt that way because he was the first to be with him, in that way. That there would be others. But he dismissed the idea when he felt a strange, almost painful sensation in his chest. Finding the reaction strange, and something he could not place, he decided that he would not go through with that idea. But Zabuza had never really known love. What was he supposed to do about Haku? He didn't know. Had no idea at all, actually. It was a rather distressing feeling for someone who was used to knowing exactly what to do, when, and how. But in this he hadn't a clue.  
  
He felt something stir beside him, and looked to find Haku's chocolate- brown eyes, so much like his own, looking back at him, half-lidded and sleepy. The boy-ninja gave him a small smile, and he looked absolutely beautiful, a fact that came close to stunning the older assassin, despite that he had seen that same beauty a thousand times before. Haku's smile was part of what made him beautiful. It was like a new sunrise every time he gave him that smile, that always looked so pure and innocent that it was hard to believe that this boy was any kind of ninja at all, let alone an assassin, or even just a hunter-nin. Then, unexpectedly, a light blush spread across Haku's pale cheeks, and he looked down slightly, then, realizing that they were both still nude, he looked back up.  
  
"Nee, Zabuza-san.. about last night.." The boy began, but Zabuza shook his head, signaling him not to speak, his hand drawing back from the sheet, moving to tip the boy's chin up, leaning down slightly to claim his lips in a quick, nearly-meaningful kiss. Haku stared at his master in wide-eyed astonishment, suddenly awake. Zabuza merely smiled, just a tiny smirk. His confusion had gone now, because he had decided what he was going to do. Whatever it took.  
  
He wanted to see Haku happy. He had seen far too few smiles on that pale face since he had found him. Little did he know, Haku had made the same resolution. Zabuza had no real dream, but Haku did, now. He would do whatever it took... he would do whatever he had to.. to make Zabuza-san's ideals become a reality. He would become his tool. His weapon. And if the only proof he had of that was the memory of this unforgetable night, than so be it. That was all right with him.  
  
And Zabuza, despite his earlier worries, resolved that he would at least try to say those words back to Haku. Because he felt that emotion, deep inside. But it was alright. Because Haku could see it in his eyes, and for all that it was worth, he knew.  
  
--end-- 


End file.
